Manufacturing equipment that automatically delivers fasteners (e.g., bolts) to a workpiece, or a fastening installation device (e.g., a robot), is typically employed in high rate production environments. The equipment generally comprises a storage device for the fasteners and a mechanism or system that transports fasteners from the storage device to the workpiece or fastening installation device. One example of a fastener delivery system includes a pneumatic power supply to transport the fasteners through a delivery tube to a fastener injection device. The fastener injection device manipulates the fastener into an orientation capable of being received by the fastener installation device and delivers the fastener to the fastener installation device.